Ao no exorcist Blind Date
by Demon-Princess-Astarte
Summary: You've seen them play truth or dare now watch as they play blind date. But who will the bachelor/bachelorette be? Who will the three competing be? Read on and find out. Warning, will contain Yaoi and rating will go up because of swearing, implied sexual activities. Your host this time will be Prototype. Enjoy


_Ok, something a little bit different for everyone. I've toyed with this idea for a while but then I thought "what the hell, let's go for it." So, I want to welcome you all to "Ao No Exorcist Blind Date". Let's go over the rules and basis of the fanfic then jump right into the action. Ok, the basis is that this fanfic will run like the show blind date. Our bachelor/bachelorette will be kept separate from three potential bachelors/bachelorettes and ask them questions. Then, each of the contestants will take our bachelor/bachelorette out on a date and at the end of it all, a winner will be chosen. But, and here's the twist, you, my dear reader, get to pick who our bachelor/bachelorette is and who the three contestants will be. You will also put forward questions, date scenarios and you can also specify outfits to be worn. Readers will also vote on who will win. As far as rules go, I only say no sexual activities on the first date. Aside from that, go wild. I don't really mind._

_Finally, this first chapter will just explain who our host for the show is and give you the descriptions of my two other ocs aside from Astarte who will be taking part in this. So I hope you enjoy. All you need do is send me a personal message or review. Also, if you want me to include an oc of your own, just give me a description and I'll include them. Ok, on with the show._

* * *

Ok, where the hell are we now?" Astarte demanded. A familiar mass of purple hair appeared and began to speak before it was booted out of the way. "Sorry Animae but this is my time." A voice stated. The purple haired girl glared around her, her green and purple wolf ears twitching and her purple wolf tail wagging like mad. She straightened the purple goggles on her head and snarled. "Prototype! Why are you here?" A man with light blue wolf ears with dark blue inner ears and purple dots on the tips hidden amongst dark blue hair, a purple draconic like tail with dark blue spikes, a red eye and an orange eye, a purple tear trail under the red eye and a yellow one under the orange eye walked forward. He wore a black vest and black knee length shorts with light blue arm warmers and light blue stockings, yellow gloves with red fingers and yellow sneakers with red toes. He turned and pulled another male with dark blue wolf ears, a dark blue tail, red eyes and black triangles under his eyes with a mop of dark blue hair and an exorcist uniform forward.

"Our creator decided that you and Twilight would take part in this as her representatives along with Astarte as you two both feature in an upcoming story." Prototype said.

He turned to a camera. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Ao no Exorcist Blind Date. Here, you, get to decide everything that happens. Not only do you choose our bachelor/bachelorette and our competitors, but you also decide the questions asked, the date scenarios, outfits and finally the winner. As for rules, aside from no sexual activities for the first date, there are none. You can request whoever and whatever you want." He smiled and turned to another camera. "Now, this fanfiction will include all main characters in the Ao No Exorcist series. That means it will also include Shiro Fujimoto. However, alongside them we will have three original characters. These are Astarte, Animae and Twilight. And I am Prototype, your host. So, until next time, as our creator would say, sayonara."

* * *

_Ok, here are the two new ocs who will feature alongside the characters and Astarte who you should hopefully know. Basically this is a rundown of appearance, personality and age. Ok first up is Animae_

_Animae is a nineteen year old exorcist. She holds the class of tamer and honorary knight. She is the daughter of a high level demon and a wolf goddess. She has purple hair with emerald green wolf ears with purple inner ears. She also has red eyes, green tear trails running down from her eyes, a purple wolf tail. She wears a light blue exorcist uniform with an emerald green coat and she wears purple goggles on her head just in front of her ears and a red neckerchief. She is mischievous and playful in personality, rarely taking situations seriously. However, she is also extremely clever and also seems to be one step ahead of everyone else. Many compare her personality to be similar to that of Mephisto's but unlike him she can appear completely insane to some. She has a huge love of sugary things. _

_Twilight is a twenty five year old exorcist. He holds the classes of tamer and honorary knight. He wears na exorcist uniform and usually a red bandanna to hide his dark blue wolf ears with white inner ears. He has a mop of dark blue hair and red eyes with black triangles underneath them. He is also the son of a high level demon and a wolf goddess but is in no way related to Animae. He is also the complete opposite of Astarte, with a much cooler and relaxed personality. He is intelligent and displays it often along with his honour and loyalty. He is also extremely brave. He is also quite shy about his sexuality. He is not very outgoing but will come out of his shell more with those he believes are friends. He also loves to be called "Puppy-chan~" by his lover. _

* * *

_Ok, so I hope you lot will enjoy this and send me reviews or personal messages with your suggestions. So until next time Sayonara from the psychotic author _


End file.
